Stange Coincidences
by HallowedInk
Summary: Challenge by my friends: Strange coincidences lead to strange meetings between strange characters. The possiblities are endless.


_Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Sybill Trelawney_

_Prompt: bezoar_

_Dedicated: Louise, who really appreciates my writing, especially the Harry Potter stuff. Happy reading!

* * *

_

**Unappreciated Memories**

Once upon a time, Oliver Wood's curiosity had rivalled his love for Quidditch. This was not so now, as he had long since grown out of his childish lure to mystery- an action which had only caused his love for Quidditch to grow- however he could well remember a time when he had become so curious about something that he simply could not resist reaching out and touching…

One such time had been when his errant little eleven-year-old self had caused a bout of trouble and been caught… by the one and only headmaster, Dumbledore.

Of course, in most schools this would mean that Oliver was in big trouble, but Dumbledore had a tendency to leave menial, trivial issues such as _cautions_ and _punishments_ to Heads of Houses and other teachers. This meant, of course, that Oliver was not thinking about what a big deal it was to be in trouble, but more along the lines of, "I wonder what Dumbledore's office looks like?"

He was not disappointed when they arrived, and the little trinkets and gadgets, and rows of portraits of old, sleeping headmasters left him in awe for several seconds. However, if this surprised him, then the next occurrence left him dreaming of how lucky he was for a good few nights- and days- to follow.

A slightly flustered, but still composed and good at hiding his discomfort, Snape flooed into the office, summoning Dumbledore down to his own office- something about stolen supplies or something- which Dumbledore had answered as he should, leaving Oliver- briefly- to entertain himself.

Of course, he was never short of entertainment in such a lively office, however it was a glisten of silver in a cabinet in the corner of the room that caught his attention, and as much as he told himself he shouldn't he couldn't resist going over and taking a look.

It was a stone bowl with a silvery liquid floating around inside, and as he leaned closer to see better, the swirls started to take shape, form into people.

And then he was leaning so close that his nose was touching… and he was sucked in.

-

Lucius Malfoy stormed down the hallway in a strop. That-stupid-Narcissa-Black, she was still resisting his advances. Didn't she understand? They were a perfect match. They-were-_perfect_! Why couldn't she just accept that?

Oh well, he reasoned, she would see it his way in the end. He was already making plans to owl his parents about his new-found interest in the Black girl. His mother would be delighted, and perhaps they could start making plans with the girls parents, solve him all problem of having to talk to her…

A somewhat painful crash that resulted in him toppling to the ground and landing on a rather soft surface sent all thoughts of Narcissa fleeing from his mind. He blinked and looked down, wondering what he had fallen over. There, lying beneath him, was a girl.

He may or may not recognise her… Thought she was about two years below him, maybe three, and probably a Hufflepuff, though she might have been Ravenclaw. He doubted it. She had messy, frizzy brown hair and her glassy eyes were hidden behind over-large glasses that had been snapped and taped back together at least twice.

He realised he was staring when she poked him.

"Please, get up?"

And then he jumped up in shock, because he had not just been staring at some brat, and he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't stare at people. Neither did they knock people over, for that matter, or lie dumbly on top of them for five minutes afterwards. Especially girls.

As etiquette dictated, he helped her up, calmly wiping his hand on his robes when he let go of hers, and hoping to whatever God there may be that she was not a mudblood.

"Next time, watch where you're going!" he snapped darkly, making to storm off.

Instead of retaliating, she just stared at him calmly, saying, "I'm a pureblood, by the way."

"Be that as it may, you still need to watch where you're going. And you look like someone tried to poison you at birth."

"Bezoars cure poisons."

"Oh, well done, you can listen in class. Big deal. Next time, just stay out of my way." He shoved past her and walked off.

When she finally turned to reply, he was gone, and the blush of one who had just embarrassed themselves in front of someone they fancied adorned her pale cheeks.

Throughout the entire exchange, the two students remained completely unaware of the shady figure hidden just down a side corridor, watching them in avid amusement. And as they separated ways, Albus Dumbledore chuckled. It always was so amusing to watch the interactions between children. So many possibilities to be created and destroyed… This was definitely a memory to be kept.

-

A hand gripped Oliver's small shoulder, and gently tugged him out of the memory. Back in the real world, he came face-to-face with the headmaster.

"I think, Mr Wood, that it is best if you do not go around poking into other people's memories. You may see something that you do not particularly like."

All Oliver could do was nod and stammer a weak "ye-yes s… sir!"

… FIN …

* * *

Wow, I finally got this done. There you go Louise. And I found other characters whose names begin with 'O', but oh well, it's too late now.

Meh, and then my brother got hold of this, and wants me to do his intitials. Only he can't decide on which characters he wants me to do. PDP is very difficult. Anyway.

So, the challenge was that I had to write a story with a character whose name begins with each of her initials and one prompt. I'm off to do the rest of my friends now.

Please read and review.


End file.
